1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to cushioning materials and more particularly to a paper-based cushioning structure with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Package cushioning is inside a shipping container. It is known that the high price articles (e.g., laptop computers) are required to be fully protected during transport.
Various type and styles of paper cushions are commercially available. Paper cushions are more environmentally friendly. However, conventional paper cushions do not provide sufficient resiliency or offer complete protection to articles packaged in a paper container. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.